


Whipped and Scammed

by expressdrive



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Canon Related, Episode 11 feels, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Sarawat Guntithanon Is So Whipped, Sarawat Guntithanon in Love, i need saving, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: At the start, in the middle, and towards the end, there's really just one word to describe Sarawat: whipped.When Sarawat saw him face to face again, he couldn’t believe how stupid he could get for saying the last thing synonymous to “Hey, remember me? We’ve met before, you know, in this school? Scrubb gig?”
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Whipped and Scammed

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes and snippets from the series. I blame the latest ep's confession scene in the bus and flashback for this word vomit. That scene really ruined me in the best way possible and I am not complaining. Please pardon the errors, it's 4 a.m. in my place and I am half asleep typing this note right now lol I just needed to let this out :'(

“I found him!” 

When Sarawat saw him face to face again, he couldn’t believe how stupid he could get for saying the last thing synonymous to “Hey, remember me? We’ve met before, you know, in this school? Scrubb gig?” 

He carried the same smile. Albeit looking unsure and a bit confused, his eyes were looking bright, and sure, call him weird, but Sarawat even remembered his voice even if a year had already passed when he first and last saw him. The way he hurriedly said “sorry” that day for bumping into him as he jumped and flailed his arms along with the crowd, singing and cheering--Sarawat remembered his voice. 

It’s crazy, but he remembered everything there was about this nameless guy.

“Can you…”

“Keep looking at me like that... I will kiss you till you drop.”

Damn it. After a year of frequenting every Scrubb gig Man and Boss had told him about, of going with high hopes of seeing him again, only to come home disappointed and not knowing where else he could get a hold of him, that was what he said.

Sarawat felt stupid, realizing that he didn’t even get his name, but nevertheless, he’s happy. Truthfully, to say he was happy was an understatement. 

He was shaking Man’s shoulders. It was totally insane. It was really him.

“That was him! I told him he was annoying… but that was really him, Man!”

“Yes, Wat, that’s great, calm down--”

“You guys don’t understand. That guy I just talked to, that’s the guy I like!”

He knew his smile was so wide because Man and Boss were both looking at him incredulously. “Who? Got a name?” Boss asked. 

No name. His friends shook their heads at him. 

Call him crazy. He’s happy.

Tine. Tine is the name, Sarawat thought. 

“What a cute name,” he mumbled. 

“Wat, you’re whipped,” Man said, stating the obvious beside him. 

“You can’t possibly face him again looking like a high school girl in love. Don’t you think that will creep him out?” Boss added. 

He’s confused, his forehead creasing after hearing what Boss had said. “What? Why?”

Sarawat recalled the sorry result of his search in the past year. There’s no way in hell he’d pass up on this opportunity to finally get somewhere with the person he likes!

“He obviously needs something from you,” Man supplied.

“We need a plan.”

Sarawat could only sigh. He’s not sure where this was going but he knew he could trust his friends. They might be the goofiest duo he’s had as friends in years, but they have always been the most reliable. The ones Sarawat wasn’t afraid to show his feelings to, because he knew the last thing they would do is judge him. He never told them this, but Sarawat was thankful for having them.

So sure, Sarawat has endured a year-long wait. It wouldn't hurt to wait for a bit more. 

Right? Right.

Wait, what? Someone just gave Tine, his Tine, a juice drink? Snacks?

Sarawat wasn’t sure of what’s next to do, but his legs brought him to stride over to where Tine was, grabbing the stupid drink from his hand.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Tine protested.

This was damn annoying. He uncapped the bottle and drank until it was half empty. He quickly fished a pen from his bag before writing on a piece of paper stuck on the bottle.

“What are you doing?” Sarawat heard Tine asking.

He ignored him and shoved the bottle in his hand before walking away.

Before he reached the stairs, he heard Tine’s elated voice saying, “Hey, Sarawat! So you’ll help me?”

From wanting to get close to the person he likes to being his fake boyfriend. Great, Sarawat thought. Fucking great.

He looked back for a second only to see Tine smiling from ear to ear. 

That smile again, he recalled. The same smile from a year ago. Sometimes, Sarawat finds himself thinking about Tine and then he’s suddenly feeling lightheaded and just… happy. It’s stupid, but being near Tine, even for all the wrong reasons, made him really happy. 

Maybe Man was right, he’s really whipped. 

“When you listen to their songs, if you are happy, you’ll feel happier,” Tine explained.

Sarawat didn’t really do anything but stare. He’s mastered this, looking at Tine intently when he’s talking and absorbing everything he’s saying all at the same time.

Tine shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable. They’re in his balcony and their friends were probably already passed out drunk inside. They hung out at Tine’s condo for a few drinks after their horrendous midterms.

“You really like them a lot, huh?”

Tine scoffed and looked mildly insulted. “What are you saying? I am their number one fan.”

They both let out a smile. Sarawat was sure he’s sober as fuck. He wasn’t sure about Tine, but he did seem okay. 

“If you are in love,” Tine continued after a while, “you’ll fall in love even more.”

That was what Sarawat remembered two weeks after, when they were in the crowd of a Scrubb gig on the campus, sharing a set of earphones. 

Tine was focused on the performance, bobbing his head up and down and softly singing along to the lyrics.

Sarawat on the other hand, was busy memorizing every nook of Tine’s face. From the skin between his eyes to the tip of his nose, from his slightly messed up hair, down to where the strands end on his neck. 

He subconsciously started singing along to what was on which made Tine turn his head at him, quite surprised that Sarawat knew the lyrics, but he didn’t question his knowledge and just let him be.

And in that moment, Sarawat had to agree. Tine was right. Listening to Scrubb songs really was something. In Tine’s words, it was magic. 

For Sarawat, who clearly sees Tine's smile even when he had his eyes shut tight, he knew it was more than that. 

The thing here was, Sarawat wrote him a song immediately after accidentally bumping into him in a Scrubb gig. 

He confessed over a taped performance of his composition. Tine had to lowkey even his breathing. The stupid butterflies in his stomach weren't really helping. 

“How’s it knowing how extremely whipped I am for you, hmm?” 

Tine laughed at the silly question as they walked back towards the lodge. After Sarawat’s confession to assure Tine that there was really nobody else, and that it was him that Sarawat had feelings for all along, Tine finally felt like he was free of worries. 

He clicked his tongue. “I had no idea you were crazy about me.”

Sarawat scoffed at this answer. “Humble, huh? You’re lucky you’re my boyfriend and I love you.”

Sarawat said it so casually that Tine didn’t have time to react like a normal human being. He knew his eyes were darting in different directions again and no matter how many times Sarawat gets very sweet with him, he still didn’t know how to react most of the time. Kind of pathetic, Tine thought. 

The sky looked fantastic after the rain, and looking up at the countless stars with the person you love was something Sarawat didn’t quite imagine he’d before. He’d love to do this more often with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. He’d never get tired of repeating this over and over again in his head. 

“What happened to ‘I was too shy’ boy in the video?” Tine teased instead.

That prompted Sarawat to drape his arm around Tine’s waist. “I left him on the bus. I am a brand new person now.”

Truth be told, it was still overwhelming for Tine to receive this kind of love and affection from a person other than his family. All his past relationships were nothing to how Sarawat was showering him with attention.

“Does this brand new person have also left the pervert who’s obsessed with my boobs on the bus?”

Sarawat did what he does best and gave Tine his kicked puppy look, matched with an ever so powerful pout.

“I’m kidding, Tine,” was his fast response, before leaning his head against Tine’s shoulder. 

Tine playfully side-eyed him. “Thought so.”

He only heard him hum in response.

When the lodge was finally in sight, Tine stopped walking when Sarawat did. He wasn’t saying anything and he had his head hanging low. 

Before Tine could even ask him if something was wrong, Sarawat had beat him to it. 

“So, since we’re okay now,” Sarawat said, breaking the silence, “will you let me grab your boobs first before we go back in?”


End file.
